The Run Away
by Spot' Goil
Summary: When two sisters run away to Brooklyn from an abusive foster dad thay are split up and Gossip dasont know if Flinch is alive. Will they reunite? With boys, papes, and problems you never know what is going to happen in there wild life.
1. How thay saved my life

**The Run Away**

****

A/N: Hi this is my first story and I don't know how it will turn out but read it and tell my what you think. : ) Also I have based some characters off me and my friends. Ha you will probably not be able to guess who any of them are!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or any of the characters except for Gossip, Flinch, Mouse, Mayor, Bridge, Kick, Jump and Speed  
**

I crawled up on the beach, soaked to the bone, now exceptionally glad I'd waited until summer. I flipped onto my back, everything hurt and I couldn't move. I heard someone run over to me.

A young boy who I guessed was about 13 ran to my side "HEY IT'S A GOIL!" he yelled to his unseen companions

I passed out.

"Is she going to make it" asked the boy who'd found me on the beach.

Then a new voice, lower, obviously older responded "yeah".

"HEY I THINK SHES WAKING UP!

I shot upright with a scream, panting. I saw two gray-blue eyes watching me. Then I turned swiftly to the right, to see the 13 year old, noticing for the first time his dark brown hair, he was smiling. "Hey darlin" said the older boy, in a cocky voice, he was flirting and I wasn't buying it. "Feelin' bedda" I smiled inwardly but kept my expression the same, he wanted be to blush, or giggle or something. I sighed, I wasn't that type of girl, falling all over myself when a pretty boy, well ok, a really pretty boy said a few sweet words.

"Where am I. Who are you. Am I dead?" I asked, speaking quickly with just a touch of hysteria to my voice

"You are in Brooklyn, this is my younger brother Mouse, I'm Spot, Spot Conlon. You are alive. Me and my brother hear found you on the beach unda' the Brooklyn bridge" replied, um, Spot I think he said. Wait, he said I was in Brooklyn, that means …

"I done it..." I whispered under my breath, barely audibly "I done it" I repeated, my voice getting louder "I DONE IT! I got away I'm alive! Wait.." I turned to Mouse, I could see where he got his name, although you could tell that he was 13 he was very short "did yah see another girl anywhere, with longish, strait, bleach blond hair and about this tall." I held out my hand only about an inch taller than the boy's head..

"Uh," he murmured, thinking "no, why?" he asked

I fell back on the bed and lifted my head, up, peering around the room. It was filled with bunks and reasonably worn down. I was on a bed against the left wall. On another wall, all the way to the right there where two doors.

"Sis..." I said too softly for them to hear. I could feel the tears building up in the back of my eyes, but I pushed them back, not ready to let two strangers see me cry. If you ever seen my sister and me together you'd know we are related, maybe not sisters, but related. She was shorter than me, paler with light blond hair, but we looked alike. I had dirty blond hair that fell just below my shoulders, it was very curly and untamed the reason I had a hat... my hat. I felt my back pocket and smiled a little at lest I had that.

"So, what's yer' name anyway" asked Spot, then added "and your story"

'So demanding' I thought then I decided he saved my life so I might as well tell him "My name is Gossip I'm from Manhattan" I said "I swam across the river if yous was wonderin'." Mouse's mouth might as well have hit the floor. Spot looked up, as if he was saying the sentence in his head before he said it out loud. "Well then Gossip... why not just cross the bridge? I'm sure it would'a been a lot easier"

I laughed and replied "Think I never though of that? If I had the choice I would of, I escaped, remember"

"From where?" Mouse asked, without thinking, intrigues. Spot glared him into silence

I laughed "It's okay, though I can't tell you, not yet anyway, I mean, we just met and all. Oh, do either o' you know where I could find myself a job?"

"Well, you could work as a Newsie wid' me and de' others." Spot said. I smiled now, laughing softly. It wasn't that I was laughing at him, just at the irony in it all, that was exactly was me and my sis had wanted, and all the stuff that we wanted I was getting, I felt on top of the world, well mostly, I only wished she was hear. In the meantime, Spot and Mouse where both staring at me like I had three heads.

"Oh, sorry" I said, smiling meekly "it's just a bit ironic you'd say that, but yeah I'd like that, just um …"

"Yes?" said Spot

I looked down "uh, where will I stay?"

"Hear." He replied, like it was obvious

"Hear hear?" I asked, astonished

"Yah any objections?" he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, no, no hear is fine, hear is great" I replied, smiling.

"Well, technically not right hear, this is my bed. You will be sleeping over there." He pointed to the bed at the end I got up to walked over to it, then I sat down. I looked down at my arms, and everything else and gaped, I was covered in cuts and bruises, some dark purple while others where already turning yellow.

"Ow" I moaned

"Are you alright?" asked Spot glancing at all of the cuts and bruises.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine." I muttered. I lied back down on my bed and smiled to myself, looking out the window. I was on the second floor and had an awesome view of the city. "Wow..." I whispered looking around at my new home. Then I heard the slamming of a door and voices at the bottom of the stair case

Spot frowned, then shrugged and walked over to me "wait here, I'll introduce you to me boys"

I nodded, disregarding the 'stay here' comment and starting to stand

Then mouse ran over and gently pushed me back down "no, no" he said quickly "we'll bring them here" and the next thing I knew, the door opened and I was surrounded by a horde of boys, asking questions at a mile a minute.

When the interrogation was over I had made two friends, but was disappointed to learn I was the only girl. I shrugged, oh well. One of the boys I met was Jump, he was seventeen, had jet black hair and bright green eyes. He was strong from, well I didn't know, maybe newspapers where heavier than they looked, and tan though I couldn't tell if it was simply heritage or from spending so much time outside. He was also very nice, and came from a situation similar to mine. I met a lot of others as well, but I think me and Jump are gonna' be really good friends.

Jump walked over to me, and sat on the bed next to mine "So, you settled in yet" he asked

"Yeah" I replied, sitting up

"Hey, we was just gonna play so poker, care to join us?" he questioned, with an almost challenging tone

"Sure." I agreed, never one to be left out, and walked over to the table that was set up in the middle of the room and sat down between Jump and Spot

"Hows it rollin' Gosip?" Spot asked when I sat down.

"It's good" I said, "still can't believe I'm in Brooklyn though .."

He laughed, then said "so, how long was you plannin' your escape anyway?"

"Awhile," I said "well come on Kick, what ya' waitin' for, deal already." Kick had gotten  
his name from his tendency to kick people out when they irritated him, literally

"ok, ok, don't rush me, eh?" he muttered, dealing "gosh your confident"

"That's what happens to a goil when she don't play poker for two years" I said with a smile

"Oh god, just how did you survive?" He said sarcasticly.

"Oh come of it, you know as well as I do that you wont be able to handle it."

He grumbled, thinking of a reply, then retorted "HEY! How do you know tat' anyway?"

I shrugged "I just listen"

"Fine then, what do you knows 'bout us then" he challenged

"I know you like blue, Jump is bored of always bein' the one to set up the table when it's not his idea, Spot hates pink, a lot, and he met a blond last night that is totally into him" I said the last three words in a guy voice. Every one burst out laughing, even Spot though he looked a bit sour. "What my name's Gossip remember I hear every ting'." Then I smiled and looked at my hands, dawning my poker face, 'bring it on I though to myself, then Spot raised it 0.30

"I see where you got your name, we really weren't talking that loud" said Spot after a few turns.

"Oh yeah, well I though you was" I said, smiling sumgly

"Well then we can definitely use you." He grinned

"I swore to only use my power for good-ish-ness, sometimes, maybe" I said, raising it to 1

"I fold." Said Jump

"me too" Said Bridge

"Show em'" Spot said just seconds after. He had three 10's and a pair of 9s. I smiled and then showed mine, a royal flush. He grumbled something inaudible and I reached for the cash.

Speed started laughing "well it looks like your loosen your touch Spot"

"Whateva'" he grumbled "take your cash, it won't last beginners luck" I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"Well, it's getting' pretty later, I'm gonna' turn in" he said pushing away from the table

"Yeah me too, see yah in the mornin'." I said, yawing and walking to my bed, then lying down, fully dressed and falling asleep

**A/N: Ok so what did you think? Do you like Gossip, Mouse? PLZ tell me good or bad I don't care, it'll all help, thanks a bunch**


	2. Reunited and it fell so good exsept for

**A/N: okay, here is the next chapter, let me know what you think. Also, special thanks to Becca for editing**

**Oh, also I know most of the Brooklyn newsies seem rather perverted, I am aware of that, I did that on purpose, it may not be realistic, but that's ok, it wasn't supposed to be**

**Disclaimer: I do not one Newsies. My carictors are Speed, Jump, Brige, Mayor and Mouse.**

* * *

I woke up to the thump off someone falling out of their bed "Stupid Flinch you fell off your bed again?" I mumbled, before remembering Flinch wasn't here.

"No, its just me" I looked up, just Mayor. He was a year older than me, and had taken on the role of older brother. He was really nice though, and very tall, somewhat tan and had brown eyes that matched his brown hair. "Time to get up sleepy head" he said, grinning. I grudgingly pulled myself out of bed, grumbling all the while. It was my first day working as a newsie, I couldn't wait.

I slowly got ready and headed for the stairs, most of the others far ahead of me. I tripped on the way down the stairs, and executed the most girly scream I'd ever hear, next thing I knew, I was in some ones arms. I was still looking at the floor and noticed the sling shot in his pocket. Upon looking up, I saw it was Spot, I didn't like him catching me. Why couldn't it have been Jump or Mayor?

"That's some way to thank me for catchin' yah, even though you did kill me ears wid' that scream a' yours" I grunted appreciatively, at least I though it was apparent I was thanking him "what are you sayin'?"

I shook my head, giving up "thanks" I muttered before turning away, down the stairs.

As I walked down the rode towards the paper distribution center Speed tried to catch up with me, which admittedly wasn't too hard for him. This surprised me slightly, he had completely ignored me yesterday besides the one comment when we'd been playing cards.

"Hey Gossip" he greeted cheerily, "sleep, well?"

As far as I was concerned, I hadn't woken up yet "hey, and yeah, thanks" I murmured, not meaning to be rude, just very tired, he understood.

"Well see ya'!" he said, before sprinting off, I grunted a good-bye and followed slowly after.

When I made it to the distribution center I noticed Spot at the front of the line, and that most of the guys had made it here before me, so much for being early on the first day. Then I heard a voice behind me "hey, Gossip. Want to sell whit' me today" it was Jump

"Sure" I replied, smiling

"Hey your holdin' up the line!" some one called from behind me. I turned to see I as indeed at the front and stepped up.

"Um 30 papes." I said, not wanting to start out with too many, or too little, and figuring 30 was a reasonably non-descript number. I slid forward a coin and he handed me the papes, then I turned from the window to let Jump go.

He got his papers and turned to me, "well, we're off" he grinned, leading me towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Truthfully, I though this would be Bridges spot" I said when we got there.

Jump chuckled quietly "naw, he got his name for anoder' reason. Dis' can be your spot if you'd like, no one's really claimed it, so you can"

"Thanks" I said, smiling "but, how?"

"how what?" he asked, confused

"How did he get his name, Bridge I mean" I clarified

"Oh, right, well when he first started off he was a real wise guy, always mouthing off …."

"Like he isn't now" I muttered

"He's a lot better, trust me, now do you wanna' here the story or not?"

"OK sorry go in."

"Well he got on Spot's nerves, and well, you know how Spot gets when he's mad" explained Jump "they was on the bridge, and well, Spot just sorta' threw 'im off, he's pretty much avoided the bridge since, but the name stuck"

"Ow" I muttered

"Yeah, he was pretty badly hurt for a bit" he said, handing a man a paper "thank-you sir. Hey, you're doing pretty good for your first day" he complimented, smiling, not flirting like a lot of the others, just friendly, I always knew he was going to be cool.

* * *

It has been about three weeks since Spot and Mouse first found me on the beach. A lot has changed since then, well not a huge amount I guess, but enough. Generally I spend most of my time with Spot (though, he does get on my nerves sometimes, at least he stopped flirting) Jump or Mayor. I have also gotten pretty good at selling, usually selling on my own, or with Jump, and I've discovered I'm a pretty good lier …..

"Ow" I yelled.. I hadn't been paying attention and smashed head with someone as I was walking, landing on the ground. Jump, well, jumped to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping me

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" I muttered, brushing myself off

"HEY, watch it next time, eh!?" I turned to see a girl with bleach blond hair, gray/blue eyes, and a very irritated look on her face. It couldn't be … but it was ..

"sis, Sis, oh god Flinch, YOU'RE ALIVE" I yelled

"what yah' talkin' about, no I ain't this is me ghost your talkin' to" She grinned, giving me a hug

"Jump, this is my sister, Flinch" I introduced, still smiling

"Nice to finally meet ya' Flinch" greeted Jump, he spit in his hand and stuck it out, Flinch did the same, shaking his hand.

"Good to meet ya' Jump" she said, politely as she could manage, being Flinch. I was so excited, I had so much to tell her, it was going to be just like old times.

Except for being a whole lot better than it was.

"Come on Flinch" I said, practically bursting with excitement "let's go the LH" I grabbed her arm and started leading her down the street.

"The what?"

"The Brooklyn Lodging House, you know, for the Newsies" I said, quickening my pace.

"You did it then, your a Newsie?!" she grinned

"Yeah, it's awesome. Mouse is so cute, Jump is wicked nice" Jump smiled here "Mayor is like an older brother, Bridge is loud-mouth jerk, and Spot is, well Spot is Spot, the leader"

"Uh, okay, I'll just nod politely and pretend I know what you're talking about" Flinch muttered, kicking up her pace to match mine.. Jump chuckled, following along.

"That works, now WALK FASTER" I yelled, practically draggin her down the strret

"Fine, gosh" she muttered, by now we where running, finally we reached the lodging house.

I burst through the doors, startling a couple of the guys as I did.

When we walked in Spot came over, looking rather cocky "So Gossip, who's your pretty little friend" he said, grinning

"This is Flinch" I said, smiling "just a warning though, she won't fall for you, trust me" I smirked

"Well then Flinch, I've heard quite a bit about you" he said, still over confident "and let her talk for herself why don't ya' Gossip, look she's speechless"

Flinch rolled her eyes, by the way he held himself, and how the others situated themselves around him, Flinch guessed this was the leader. "Oh yeah, Spot, definitely speechless" she said, pulling her arm back quickly and punching him in the mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL" Spot yelled, putting a hand over his mouth "HEY, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME ANYWAY"

Flinch shrugged "Me and Gossip talked a bit on the way here"

"A little bit" Jump assured Spot.

"Shut up!" I said

"GOSSIP" Spot said, well screamed. Flinch sighed, never one for jumpy conversations like this

"Yes." I said sweetly

"Come hear now!"

"What if I don't want to?" I questioned innocently, he glared at me "okay, okay, fine" I said, following him to the far side of the entrance hall"

"Would you please tame your sister"

"You don't like her" I fake-sniffled, used to this reaction. Flinch was, well, anti-social to say the least.

"No, I don't. She can't disrespect me like that" he said, you did hit on her, I thought, but kept it to myself "If you know what's good for her, and you, you'll maker her play nice. We are friends and I might like her eventually too but if she refuses to follow me, I'll send her to ... Queens."

"You wouldn't" I said, knowing Flinch would never actually follow anyone, but maybe I could get her to behave.

"You know I would, so tell her to calm down, eh?" he asked "oh, and I was wonderin' if you wanted to sell wit' me tomorrow"

"Spot. Spot. Spot. tisk. Tisk. I thought we went over this before I don't like you."

"I'm not hitting on you Gossip, gosh you're so full of yourself sometimes, just askin' if you wanted tah'. So do yah? Because we was plannin' on swingin' by Manhattan aftwords"

"No one swings by Manhattan for a leisurely visit" I noted

"I gots to do some business, so you gonna' come?" he asked

"well, who's we?"

"Me, Jump, Mayor, and possibly you" he answered

"And..." I stared him down with my arms crossed, but before he had the chance to say anything I heard a thump.

I turned around to see Bridge on the floor and Flinch looking very mad "Yah' PERVERT YAH BETTER LEARN TO CONTROL THOSE PAWS A' YOURS!" she yelled. Spot sighed and gave me a look. You know the one that says contain-your-out-of-control-sister-before-Bridge-rips-hers-or-more-likely-she-rips-his- head-off-sigh look. I walked over to Flinch, grabbed her arm and literally dragged her into the newsies bedroom.

The whole way to the lodging room Flinch was muttering 'stupid pervert', 'I have to share a room wid' it' and other things of that nature. Okay some where a little … well a lot worse..

"Shut the hell up, would yah" Spot finally said, I could tell they weren't going to get along "grow up and get over it if you want to be a Brooklyn newsie"

I though Flinch was going to explode, they where to much alike, Spot and Flinch, exactly the same, yet polar opposites at the same time. Luckily she gave in and said "fine, but where is his bunk?"

"Right next to yours." I said, smiling apologetically. A growl was the only way to describe the noise she made.

"Settle down Flinch" I said "hey, look on the bright side, he can't reproduce anymore"

"Like he would a' been able to if he still had em." She muttered, angrily and then the hole place burst out in hysterical laughter. Mayor fell of his bunk, landing on Speed, and then they just laughed louder.

I managed to squeak "ya' morons" through my own fits of laughter. Spot was crying he was laughing so hard. It was going to be fun with Flinch here.

"I guess, you ain't so bad after all" Spot gasped through his laughter.

Then, I had a flashback to when I had proven myself to Spot.

(flash back)

Spot wrapped his arm around my shoulders "Yah see darlin' you could stay with me tonight, we could pull the beds together." He was trying to do that eye thing. You know the "look into my beautiful gray/blue eyes and fall in love with me eye" thing, psh yah not gonna' happen.

I smiled, and looked at him as if I was falling for it. "Oh Spot." I started sweetly, then I yangt his hair and kneed him in the stomache. "YOU PIG, YAH WOMANIZER IF YOU EVER EVEN OF THINK SUCH A DISGUSTING THING AGAIN I SWEAR, I WILL NOT BE THIS KIND!" Then I let go of his hair. I turned to the boys who where in the entry hall, and Tompson (the lodging house owner) staring at me. To the left you can go down to Tompson's room and to the right was the staircase that lead to the newsies room. The boys where scattered all around, making it pretty crowded. Then I let my face fall, and everyone started to laugh.

"She sure showed you, huh Spot?!" shouted one newsies

"What ever happened to that famous 'Conlon Charm'" yelled another

"Real smooth" some else said, I think it might have been Jump

(Flash back over)

In any case, this was a lot like that. I hadn't had so much fun since, well a long time ago, when Flinch and our brothers used to spend time together. I looked over at Spot, who was hanging on to Mayor's shoulder for balance, then he looked at me and said

"Gossip, I hate you .. ha ha .. so much, if you hadn't … ha ha … kneed me last week this .. ha ha … wouldn't hurt so bad." He gasped out through spurts of laughter

"Well you ..ha ha ... diserved it!" I said, also choking on laughter. Then walking over and flicking his hat off.

"HEY!"

"That's what you get for bringing up when I proved myself a worthy newsie" I muttered, then began laughing again when I glanced at Bridge, who was rubbing his head, where (I guessed) Flinch hit him, looking extremely dejected

After about another fifteen minutes of non-stop laughter, the hysteria died down.

"So, what was that about proving yourself as a newsie" Flinch questioned, plopping down on her bed.

"Well, we like to see the type of goil you are if we's gonna' let you stay here wid' us" answered Spot "you know, like if you's a slut or not"

"So." Flinch continued "How did you "prove" yourself?"

He snorted "I've been here my whole life, joined when I was five, I'm not obligated to prove myself, and why am I telling you this"

"Because you can't resist my mind control powers" she joked, in a completely serious tone, like it was perfectly normal "good to know if Gossip and me had gotten up the courage to join when we was five I wouldn't be mentally scarred for life!"

"Yah well too late" said Spot "and, hey Gossip I never got an answer about Manhattan"

"and …" I said, continueing the conversation from where we left off earlier.

"I have to behave." He grumbled

"AND..." I urged

"Flinch can come" He murmured, I smiled, and then he walked to the bathroom. I turned to Flinch, she was smiling, as was I. We'd finaly be able to see are old friend, Micheal, we had't seen him since before we escaped. Then I felt a rush of freezing water drench me and gasped, turning to see, Spot.

"SPOT" I yelled, wrapping my arms around my waist, that really was cold..

He walked away, smirking, as I cursed him out. 'How dare he' I though 'he will pay!' I turned to look at Flinch, who shrugged, always one to appreciate a good prank. Then Mayor (acting like the big brother he had come to be) gave me a towel and I turned to the stairs. I walked out of the lodging house and down to the shop the old widow down the street owned.

She was forever offering me free clothes, feeling bad that a "young lady had nothing but old boys clothes to wear." I never wanted to take any before, assuring her I could get my clothes other places while hoping not to be offensive. But, as the phrase goes, beggars can't be choosers, and right now I had no choice.

I walked into the store, hoping I wasn't dripping too much and the old widow (who admittedly wasn't that old, 55 maybe) walked over to me. "Oh dear" she muttered "what happened darling"

"I hate boys." I said simply

"Oh you poor darling" she sympathized "go choose two outfits, whatever you want" Her shop was sort of run down, and I felt bad for taking two, but I knew she'd be offended if I didn't and chose, slipping one on right then and draping my wet clothes over my arm.

I realized Spot really was to thank for this. I should thank him, I should, but I wouldn't, that was for sure..

When I got back to the lodging house Mayor walked over t me "time for bed" he said simply, smiling.

"What are you, my dad or my brother" I laughed, following his orders

"Whichever I need to be at the given moment" he joked, and I fell asleep

**A/N: So what do you think? What are you waiting for, review!**


	3. ITS DAD!

**A/N: alright, well I like this one. This one is probably going to be the longest so the rest shouldn't take as long. I like where the story is going from here. Remember to R&R**

**Disclaimor: I regrettably don't own newsies or any of their characters. I do however own Gossip, Flinch, Mayor, Jump, and Speed. (and Mouse but he's not in this chapter)**

THUMP!

"stupid Mayor, fell outta' your bed again?"

"No, that was Flinch" muttered Flinch, standing up

THUMP!

I sat up "that was Mayor" she said.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and opened my mouth to say something but was stopped by a familiar voice from behind "so you sleep well"

I turned around to see Spot "Yeah, so we's goin' to Manhattan today?"

"Yeah, so sell your papes fast as possible, and remember you said you'd sell wid' me today. And don't even start wid' 'it's Flinch's first day and she needs someone to sell with' 'cause she's sellin' with Mayor." He grinned, pleased with himself. I turned to Flinch and she nodded, indifferent to my dislike of Spot.

"Fine" I muttered, giving in. I stood up and headed towards the bathroom to brush my hair.

"Manhattan, Manhattan you knows wad' that means Liss?" I turned to see Flinch, and smiled. She was definitely the only person I'd ever allow to call me Liss, or Lissy or anything of that nature. Granted she was the only one who knew my real name, but that's beside the point.

"Of course" I smiled "it means Michael" both our smiles grew. She turned and left the bathroom and I went back to brushing my hair. I have realized that people tend to trust you better when you look neat and presentable, well as neat and presentable as a newsie can get. I guess they think only dirty, grungy children can lie. How little they know.

"I wonder how he's doing" Flinch murmured, appearing in the door way again.

I started to respond when Spot yelled "Gossip, come on, lets go slow poke"

I sighed, if I didn't hurry up they'd leave me behind. I put the brush away and stood up, walking towards the stairs.

As I was walking down the stairs I noticed Spot waiting, obviously annoyed "hey, you's was the one that offered" I reminded him

"Yeah, well you're the one holdin' everybody up" he muttered and turned to the door, walking outside.

"What do yah mean?"

"I mean no one leaves 'till I leave" he said. I blushed. I didn't like the though of everyone waiting up for me. But I shrugged and got over it.

We walked for a bit in silence then I thought of something "where are we gonna' sell, your spot or mine?"

"Uh, let's go to yours" he said "that's where we're meetin' the others anyway.

"Ok, that sounds good to me" I said with a bit too much 'prep' in my voice, I heard Jump laughing from behind me. I turned and glared at him. He grinned, and shrugged but stopped. When we got to the DC (Distribution Center for all the numb skulls out there) Spot went, obviously, first. Then I bought my papes, up to 50 now, and followed him down the road.

"So, who's Michael" asked Spot on our way to the bridge.

"What?" I replied, thinking I misheard him.

"Michael, that guy you and Flinch keep talkin' about"

"Oh him well he's an old friend." I said simply thinking nothing of it.

"Right, and old friend" he said, smirking

"Huh, what, oh no, no he's really just and old friend " I said, mumbling the words, slurring them together.

"I know, I know I'm just playing with your mind." He laughed. 'Fair's fair' I thought, deciding I was gonna' play with his mind.

"What so yah' don't think I can get a boy?" I said angrily.

"No not that its just..."

I cut him off "It's just what Spot, hun? It's just what?" I could tell he was confused, not getting it but at the same time knowing I wasn't serious "Kidding." I said with a smile.

"You're hilarious" he muttered, turning to see Mayor and Flinch. They where running towards us across the bridge Mayor in the lead. I couldn't tell if they where racing or just running, but didn't really care either.

"Sorry we're late, someone had to sell their papes" said Mayor, glancing at Flinch with mock accusation, which earned him a light punch in the arm.

"That's fine" Spot said "so, everyone's here now?" he said, more clarifying to himself than actually asking, but I answered anyway.

"Yah."

"Alright, lets get going." We started down the bridge towards the Manhattan side. Flinch walked next to me, walking with a slight jump to her step and humming quietly "we're gonna' see Michael, we're gonna see Michael …" she got hyper very easily.

I laughed, then hesitated. We'd reached the border. I crossed my arms protectively across my waist as bad memories popped into my head. Horrible memories. I could see the same was happening to Flinch, who'd stopped next to me, her hands tightening to fists at her side. Mayor walked up behind us. He wrapped his arms around us, one around each, so we could barely breath.

"Don't worry" he whispered into our ears "if he comes near you, we'll kick his ass, I promise" Flinch nodded, her hands loosening a bit, and I smiled slightly, walking on. We walked for a bit, heading towards the heart of Manhattan, where the newsies were. A smile spread across my face as I saw Michael. He was standing near a statue with two other boys, one had an eye patch and the other was wearing cut off pants.

"Hey Race, Mush, Blink" said Spot, walking over to the trio.

"heya' Spot" Michael greeted, then walked over to where we where.

"Michael!" me and Flinch practically squeeled at the same time, running over to him and giving him a hug.

"Michael?" asked the kid with the eye-patch, Blink I thought.

"Shut up" said, well Race I guess, to Blink. Then turned back to us "I didn't think you'd make it" he said, smiling

"Oh thanks." Flinch smirked "that makes us feel real good."

"So this is the one you've been talkin' about." said Spot "So how did you meet anyway?"

"Well" I started "our foster dad was a pretty hardcore gambler, but he sucked at it. He said he "did betta' when we's was there" so he brought us to the track a lot. No idea why, he didn't even let us sit by him, not that we woulda'. Anyway, one day when we was walking around we fell upon a boy 'bout our age"

"When she says fell, she means fell" muttered, Race. Flinch grinned.

"Well he swore at us, me and Flinch. Told us to watch out next time. Flinch punched him, huge surprise there ehh?" Jump laughed here, Flinch simply shrugged "I broke it up, we talked awhile and from then on we hung out every time we went to the tracks. So, you're Racetrack now then?"

"Yeah, that's what they call me, Race. This here is Mush" he said, pointing to the boy with long shorts "and this is Blink" he said pointing to the one with eye-patch

"So, you girls gonna' stay here or come wid' me?" asked Spot

"I'll stay here with Race." said Flinch.

"I'll go with you Spot I won't to see the rest of the Newsies here in Manhattan."

"Alright, so we gotta' get goin' then" he said, turning and walking away.

I walked after him "So, what are we doin' here in Manhattan anyway. I mean, you said you had some business to attend to but, what it it?"

"Well, it's really ain't your business" he said

"I'm aware o' that, and frankly I don't care too much, so what is it?"

"Queens is being well, Queens"

"which means …. ?" I prompted

"They're crossin' borders"

"Is that really all that big a deal." I said without thinking.

"You think you know more than me" he growled, irritated.

"No, I mean, well I knows you guys are sorta' touchy 'bout borders, but if they's is just crossin some ….. sorry." I said before doin' any more damage. He glared at me and continued walking. I sighed, boy that kid is irritable. I sure am good at tickin' him off though, aren't I? I was SOL (Shit, Out Of Luck) Oh well.

"Nice move." I turned to see Jump smirking.

"Shut up I din't mean to say that. You know I don't always think before I speak. I was going to think about my reply, but I, uh, didn't." I frowned. I hate it when Spot is mad at me. For one thing he makes my life hell, and secondly he doesn't tell me nuttin' when he's mad. Like with Queens or what ever. I sighed again. Jump squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, and I gave him a half hug.

"Don't worry 'bout Spot, he'll get over it. He's used to you and your sister doin' stuff like this"

"Oh thanks that makes me fell loads better." I said sarcastically

"You know it's true just as well as I do"

I shrugged "anyway, do you know what's up wid' Queens, like everyting' Spot didn't say?"

"Well, they're sellin' in Brooklyn and Manhattan. And they're always doing' something. So since it's both our problems the leaders got to talk." He shrugged "There's prolly' gonna' be a fight"

"Well Flinch will be happy." I half smiled then he looked at me, confused "Girls can fight too yah' know." I said, crossing my arms across my waist defiantly

"well yeah, I guess...just not as good."

_You've obviously never fought Flinch or me, or most other girls I've met for that matter I thought_, but simply said "Oh really"

"Yah, I mean we're stronger"

"Well we're faster"

"Are you going to get in a argument over this." He said, as if it was the most childish thing ever. That annoyed me

"We also have more technique"

"I'll take that as a yes. So you gonna' prove it?" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Bridge, looking smug.

"No, actually I'm not, not now anyway" I said

"What, it the little girly scared" he mocked

"Not at all. I won't because one, I don't fall for stupid tricks, two we'll probably prove it when we fight Queens and three I don't wonna' embarrass you more than you do yourself" Then I walked off, feeling quite good about myself. Also, 'cause I was partly bluffing, I had no idea if I could beat Bridge, I'd never seen him really fight. I mean yeah, Flinch hit him good, but for one thing, he wasn't expecting it, and also Flinch it quite good at getting at least one hard hit on anyone, even if they are expecting it. After that she's unpredictable, wether that is a good or a bad thing the fight will decide.

"Hey, get outta' your little dream land, ehh? We're here" said Jump, nudging my arm.

"So, what his name, the Manhattan leader I mean" I asked, looking over at Jump

"Jack" he said "or Cowboy"

I took a deep breath and set my face in the famous Brooklyn 'tough look' which, I was actually quite good at by now "Well, what are we waiting for?" I muttered, and we walked in.

When we walked in Spot and a taller boy with a red neck-tie (that resembled something a cowboy would wear, not hard to tell where he got his name) where waiting for us. "What took you so long" said Spot, not a question, an accusation.

"So, that's Gossip, eh Spot? Well it looks like you don't have such bad taste after all. Hey Gossip, come over here." Said Cowboy. I walked over to where he was sitting on the top bunk.

"Yeah?" I asked

"So do ya' like being a Newsie?"

"Yeah."

"Is that the only word you know?" I shrugged

Jump laughed "Enjoy the silence while it lasts, I've never heard her this quiet since the day I met her"

Cowboy grinned "so, what's your story?"

"What?" I asked, confused

"What's your story, why did you feel the need to swim across the river?"

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to keep the to me and my sister for awhile longer"

He laughed "We all have bad pasts you think your is the worst?"

"No I just, well I don't like to tell people."

He frowned, but nodded "fine"

"So, why does Mayor know then" Spot asked

"He doesn't .. does he … how did he …?"

"So, you didn't tell him"

"No..."

Jack shrugged "Well then, back to planning?"

"Yeah" said Spot

"The regular way then?" said Jack, glancing at me and Jump.

"Ok, I know when I'm not wanted" I said in a mock sad voice and sniffled. Then me and Jump walked out. We waited for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than one. Then Flinch, Racetrack, Speed and all of the others walked over.

I hugged Race "Hay Race!" I said smiling

"Hey Gossip, so they're still in there?"

"Sadly enough"

"Well, they'll be done soon"

Spot suddenly opened the door "Gossip, Flinch get in here" he called. I walked in, Flinch following grudgingly behind. Spot closed the door behind us "there's something we need to tell you"

"oh yeah?" said Flinch, with false interest, something she knew pissed Spot off.

Spot was about to say something when Cowboy cut in "Flinch, right?" he said "I like her, but hey, this is important"

Flinch leaned over and whispered "How does he know my name?"

"Well Spot …"

She cut me off before I could finish "Oh, ok" I smiled, she was getting better at the whole self-control thing.

"Well, we're going to stay here tonight" said Spot

"Alright, but why did you bring us in here to tell us that, and what about Queens" asked Flinch

"Queens, well we're gonna' let them make the first move" Spot replied "but um …"

"Yes …?" I pressed

"Well, there's this lady, Medda. Good friend of Jack's, and newsies general. She's havin' this, party type thing. She has them sometimes, not really parties exactly, but, uh, well we've never had girls there or nothin' …"

Then Cowboy finished for him "We didn't know if you'd like to go or not, like they're fun but we din't know if you'd think it was demeaning or somethin'. Girls that go are taken, never single, we don't know how it'd go, but..."

"Nah, party, music. Wait, Spot are you going?" I asked

"Yes."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Well, you usually kill the fun." I said, Flinch smirked

"Not always."

"Name one time you didn't" I say, putting my hand on my hip and raising my I eyebrow.

"I think I can." He said, grinning in a perverted way.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" I screamed, disturbed.

"I think it does" he muttered. Cowboy and Flinch both looked shocked.

"Did you two …." Cowboy said without finishing the question

"Ahh, ack, eww, gross, no, no we didn't. Thanks for the mental picture" I said rubbing the side of my head.

"Good, you scared me there for a second Gossip" Flinch said, looking exceedingly releaved.

"So, where are we gonna' sleep" I asked, changing the subject.

"You can sleep on my bunk, and Flinch you can sleep on the extra one, down there" Cowboy said, pointing out the bunks

"Alright" I said, walking over to the bunk as Flinch walked over to hers. I got to the bunk and made it as best as I could, do these boys clean anything?

"It's midnight" Spot announced, in 'time to go to bed' way.

"Hey, only Mayor can make me go to sleep" I told him

Then Mayor walked in and said "Hey, hurry it up, they got to go to bed"

"We are." Flinch grumbled

"Goodnight." I said and fell asleep

I woke to the now traditional THUMP! of either Flinch or Mayor falling. I looked over, it was Mayor, Flinch must already be awake. Then I turned and looked up at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 1:00 pm. "Well you sure was tired" said a voice from behind me, I turned to see it was Spot.

"Yeah" I laughed

"Well, we're gonna' have a long night so I 'spose it's good you got the sleep." I nodded and looked over at Flinch, she was talking to one of the Manhattan newsies, Skittery.

"So what time are we going to go to... to ... uh" her name was escaping me

"Medda's and it starts at 8:00 so we are going around 7:30."

I nodded

"We're going to sell here today, I sent Speed to tell the others, and Mayor's gonna' follow him as soon as he gets up!" he raised his voice at the end, Mayor's cue to get going.

"Is that allowed?" I questioned

"If you're invited."

"Ok" I said, then got up and got ready. "Hey, where's the pape distribution place?" I asked

"Down the street."

"'K, bye" I said and walked down the staircase

"Do you won't to sell with me?" asked Cowboy, who had come out after me "Flinch is sellin' wid' Race."

"Ok." I didn't know any good places to sell, so help would be a good thing

"Cool" We walked to the distribution center and bought our papes. The headlines today where alright. Cowboy brought me to the boxing matches, it was amusing to say the least. I sold pretty much all of my papes, it seemed to be easier in Manhattan. I guess Spot was right when he said a good newsie in Brooklyn is a great newsies anywhere else. 'Course maybe it was just a good day. Anyway, when we where at the boxing Jack was entertaining. He laughed and said "You're one strange girl, you know" I sighed, another guy flirting.

I rolled my eyes "Save it" I said

"What?" like he didn't already know.

"Save the flirting crap, I don't do that"

"I wasn't"

"Sure"

"I said, I wasn't"

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered. Then I turned to try and sell the remainder of my papes. At the other end of the ring there was a man with brown hair and good clothes, not great but good. I jumped up and turned swiftly "We gotta' go" I mumbled, making my through the crowd.

"What, why?" Jack asked

"My dad." I called, still shoving my way through the tightly packed crowd.

Cowboy stepped in front of and grabbed my shoulders, keeping me from going any farther "Where?"

"The other side a' the ring" I replied, gesturing with a tip of the head.

He looked where I had pointed, memorizing the face. Then his eyes went wide "Run!" he called pulling me along

I ran as fast I could, turning my head quickly to look back. My 'dad' was following us. We turned down an alley and I ran to the ladder hanging off a fire escape. I couldn't see Jack anymore, but couldn't stop now. I climbed up the ladder and climbed up as quickly as I could, pulling it up behind me. Mr. "Dad" grabbed at it and tried to pull it down.

Suddenly I saw Jack round the corner. He ran over to my "dad" and pulled him away, tackling him to the ground. "RUN!" he yelled at me, still holding my "father" down.

"Alyssa, honey, please come home. Do you know where you sister is, I've missed you both so much. I love you, come back!" my "father" called to me. I turned ignoring him and ran all the way to the lodging house. I pulled open the door and ran up the staircase to the bedroom, collapsing on a bed. Jump ran over to me, sitting down on the bed next to the one I'd fallen on.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concerned

I ignored him and stood up, looking around for Flinch, who was at the other side of the room. I walked over to her.

"Dad …" I started. A horrified look crossed her face, then it changed to shock, then anger, her hands tightening to fists.

"What happened?" Jump asked again "where's Jack?"

"I - I don't know. The last time I saw him he was in the alley."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, we went to the ring and my dad saw us. He chased us and Jack tackled him to the ground, I ran."

Cowboy then burst through the door, the area around his eyes tinted black and blue "Is she ok?!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said. I'd finally caught my breath and was sitting on the floor. "What happened to you"

"Nothing, he just hit me in the eye"

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, I nodded.

Then Mayor walked in handing me my hairbrush. Wait, hadn't I left that in Brooklyn? Before I had time to question it he asked "What happened?"

I frowned "Nothing, Cowboy can explain. Where did you get this?" I asked holding up the brush.

He shrugged "Grabbed it when I was in Brooklyn, figured you'd want to brush your hair at some point."

"Thanks" I said, then smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone was quiet, I guessed they where waiting for me to go so they could ask Jack what happened. I turned and headed for the bathroom.

Flinch walked up behind me and sat down on the floor against the wall facing me. "More details." she demanded

"We where watching the fight, sellin' our papes and I saw dad. I told Jack we had to go, and we made to run but he saw us before we got out. We ran, he followed us. Turned down an alley I climbed up a fire escape. I tried to pull the ladder up, but it got stock and dad grabbed it. Jack tackled him and told me to run, so I did" I said, wrapping it up as quickly as I could.

"And he didn't say anything?" she pressed

"He said he loved us. Said he missed us, asked me to come home." he always had fancied himself a good liar, stupid foster father.

Flinch sat quiet for a moment, staring solemnly at the wall opposite her. Suddenly a grin broke across her face and she began to laugh. I shot her an inquiring glance "He actually thought we'd fall for that crap?" she said through her laughter.

I turned back to the mirror "Yeah, I guess so" I said. We where both smiling now. Knowing we didn't have to go back anymore, things where better now.

Then Flinch grabbed the brush out of my hand a ran it quickly through her hair. "Hey, time to go." Spot called from the doorway.

"Really?" I said

"Yeah, lets go." he pressed, and we walked down the staircase to the other Newsies. Toward our family.

**A/N: I'm sorry this one took so long. Things came up, including the all-important editor (hehe) getting sick, so it took longer than we expected. Remember to R&R.**


	4. Fites

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey, alright well, here's chapter four. It's sort of uh, different from the rest but it's necessary for the plot. There are a couple of new characters in this one. So anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimor: I don't own newsies, I do own Gossip, Flinch, Mayor, Speed, Jump, Mouse, Wolfy, Ice, and Slush.**

* * *

As we were walking to Medda's we talked some about the 'party'. I walked with Jump, and Spot and Jack but they where talking amongst themselves most of the time. I wasn't sure where Flinch was, probably with some of the Manhattan newsies, she seemed to be better friends with most of them. Suddenly I thought of something, I went to ask Spot but stopped, he was talking to Jack. You don't interrupt leaders when they're talking. Then Spot turned around, "what?" wow, good timing.

"Notin' …" I replied

"There's somethin'"

"Well ...is Mouse going?"

"Yah why? You don't think he can handle himself?"

"Hey, I'm a girl, it's our nature to be over protective of little kids we like"

Spot and Jack laughed "Yeah I guess you're right." Spot said, then stopped. We where at a big and very bright theater. "We're here" he said and smiled, then walked in. It was beautiful, and empty. I thought he said there'd be wall to wall crowding.

Apparently Cowboy figured out what I was thinking because he said "Spot always likes to be first, he usually even beets me but we came together so, you know"

Then Flinch walked over to me "come on Liss, Medda wants us to put up some tables, well at least that's what Race said"

"I want to meet her first" I said matter-of-factly.

"Well then turn around" said someone from behind. I turned to see a red-headed curly haired woman in a very pink dress. "hello there" she said, smiling kindly. Apparently this was Medda

"Hello." I said

"Oh" she said "you girls don't have to do that work, you are the girls and the men should be doing the work" she grinned

"Ok." I laughed then me and Flinch sat down with Medda and watched the boys work …. and glare.

"Well, I have to be getting ready" said Medda with a smile. She got up and walked backstage to, well get ready I suppose.

Spot put down the last table and walked over to us "I hate you" he said.

"Why?" I said, fake shocked. He grumbled something inaudible and stalked off. Flinch and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up, will yah'?" I turned, it was Cowboy grinning.

I wiped a tear from my eye and said "hey, are you done yet?"

"Yep and Harlem is here, I want you to meet their leader" he said, offering a hand to help me up. I took it, standing up.

"But what about Flinch?" I asked

"I meant her too" I looked over at her, expecting her to get up.

"No." she said

"Why?" I replied shocked

she shrugged "comfy"

I rolled my eyes "ok" I said, following Cowboy. He had turned out to be a really good friend. I still spent most of my time with Jump, especially at "home" but he was cool too.

"Hey, Wolfy I got her" called Cowboy, walking over to a boy I suspected was the Harlem leader. He was very tall with long black hair running past his shoulders and bright green eyes.

He was eyeing me "hey" he said offhandedly

"Hi." I said, almost as a question.

"Names Wofly, I'm the leader of the Harlem newsies" he said

"I'm Gossip and that," I pointed to Flinch who was still where we'd left her, she half waved "it my sister, Flinch"

"So, I've heard there hasn't been a girl in the Brooklyn newsies in awhile. I guess you could say Spot is prejudiced"

"Well he didn't give me or my sister … well me, any crap" he'd gotten better about Flinch but they still fought some.  
"Really?" he raised an eyebrow

"Well, I guess he felt bad for me …. He found me on the beach"

"Oh..." he said, as if he understood.

"No, no ew. God, not like that I swam across the East River"

"I know, I know I was just joking. Cowboy told me everything" he said pointing at Jack. He was being nicer now.

"So are you a lifer?" I asked him, using the term Spot had earlier

"Yeah, you know what that is?"

"Yah Spot told me." Then a girl walked up from behind Wolfy, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hello," she said very kindly

"Hello." I smiled

"So your Gossip." I noted this was yet another person who knew me before I knew them, I glared at Cowboy.

"it's getting rather annoying meeting people who know everything about me before I know their name" I mumbled, still glaring at Jack.

"Oh, " The girl said "sorry my name is Slush." Slush had she had blond hair looked like Flinch's except with brown highlights. She was tall, a bit taller than me but not much and she seemed nice enough.

"Oh its ok I'm gust messing with Cowboy." I smiled

She laughed "is it true you knocked out Spot …. or was it Bridge?"

"I kneed Spot in the gut, Bridge got knocked out by my sister, Flinch" I said. Suddenly Flinch was there, having launched off my shoulders, hanging on for a second then dropping to my side and nodding.

"Hi!" she said I shook my head in my hands she was doing it again, trying to scare people.

"Hello." Slush said as if Flinch was totally normal. I liked this girl

Then there was a drum roll and the lights dimmed a bit. "And now, for you're entertainment Miss. Medda Larkson!" someone called from a speaker somewhere. A spotlight lit the center of the stage and Medda walked out. She began to sing, with most of the newsies joining in. She was quite good.

Slush turned to me and asked "want to get a snack"

"Where?" Flinch questioned.

"At the snack bar of course" said Slush with a grin..

"oh yeah, of course" Flinch muttered sarcastically, spinning her hat around on her hand.

"So come on" she said, grabbing mine and Flinch's wrists and dragging us to the other side of the room. There was along table covered with all kind of snacks "compliments of Medda" said Slush with a smile.

"Wow." Flinch said wide-eyed.

"Hey, well I see you found the snack bar" I turned to see Spot, he seemed sad.

"Hi, is something wrong?" I asked. He mumbled something "what?" I asked again.

"There's no beer!" he muttered

I laughed "You drunk! That's so stupid"

"You callin' me stupid?"

"You said these was fun, and you're havin' no fun because there's no beer!?"

"You're talking like a newb"

"No, I'm talkin' like an intelligent person" I smirked

"Piss off."

"Is Spot feeling a bit touchy?" I asked in a baby voice

"When it comes to beer."

"That's dumb."

He sighed "Fine whatever, so wonna' play some cards?"

I smirked "ok". He walked over to a table where Race was. Flinch, Slush and I followed.  
"Hey Gossip, Flinch there's someone I want you to meet" he said, putting his hand on a girls shoulder "this is Ice" she had black hair an hazel eyes, she nodded.

"Hi." I said

"Hello" she smiled she seemed nice

"So," Flinch asked "How did you get you're name?"

"I'm cold." she said simply

"Like physically or.."

"No I completely ignore people who flirt with me, well most people" she said, smiling at a boy a couple tables away who I assumed was her boyfriend "and I love the winter"

I sat down next to Spot and Race and said "Do you knock them out like us?"

"No," she said "I just ignore their existence" I laughed. Flinch didn't feel like playing so she just dealt the cards. She handed me mine and I surveyed the hand. It was crappy but that was the point of the game. I looked over at Spot, his left pointer finger twitched, he had a bad hand. I can win, I raised it a nickel. Spot and Ice folded.

It was between me, Slush, and Race. Race raised it a cent, Slush followed.

We showed and he had a flush.

"I win." He said, grinning. Then he did a weird little victory dance.

"Whatever." I threw down my cards. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, it was a newsies I'd met earlier, from Harelm I think.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him "Hi honey" he said, grinning. He tried to kiss but I moved. I tried pushing away but he was to strong.

Suddenly there was Mayor at the edge of the crowd "Let. Her. Go" he growled, being the big brother he was. He was pissed.

"Maybe she doesn't want me to" he challenged, pulling me closer.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I do" I said, struggling against his grasp.

Spot stood up, and Mayor growled again "Let her go"

"NO!"  
Then Mayor jumped forward and threw a swing at the guy holding me. Two others came to his aid, jumping into the fight. Three against one.

Spot jumped forward and tackled the guy holding me to the ground. Full out fighting began

Jump ran over to me, pulling me out of the way of their way "are you alright?" he asked

I had a couple of bruises, I could tell but I said "yeah, yeah I'm fine" Jump nodded and turned to help Spot and Mayor. Spot was an amazing fighter, no wonder the others feared him. Before I knew it all the place was in an uproar and there was fighting everywhere you looked. I ducked to avoid someone's blind swing and kicked him in the … well the place no guy wants to be kicked. I looked around for Flinch, also in a fight, huge surprise. It was three against one, two she could take but three was just harsh.

I ran over to help but one guy jumped in my way, tackling me. He punched me in the head so I need him in the gut. He hit me two more times in the head but I repaid him with a quick punch to the nose. He let out a loud yelp and rolled to the side off of me. I got up and Flinch was out of site. I saw Spot again. He was in battle with a boy who looked about our age with pitch black hair. His eyes where also dark, nearly as dark as his hair. He punched Spot in the gut but Spot turned swiftly and knocked him in the back of the head, sending him to the floor. Spot turned and saw me, then came over.

"You alright?" he asked. It seemed I was getting that a lot lately.

"Yah I'm fine, wow newsies get in fights easy"

"Well when it comes to cute girls" he muttered. A drunken newsie came up behind him and took a swing. He then turned to me taking another swing. I kneed him in the stomach and he fell on me. Spot grabbed him shoving him to the side and caught my arm before I hit the floor, helping me up.

"Still ok?" he asked, with a worried expression. Well, half worried as much as you're gonna' get out of Spot.

"Yeah" I said, his hand was still on my arm.

"Alright, try to get out head to the Brooklyn or Manhattan lodging house." He let go of me, then looked around quickly "GO!" I ran, but got caught in the middle of a battle between a few guys. The last thing I felt was something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and glanced around. I was at the Manhattan lodging house. I sat up and saw all the guys where, of course, playing poker. I saw Spot, he was a mess. He looked over at me "you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you?" I asked. In truth everything hurt, but I wasn't going to say that.  
"I'm perfect compared to you." He said "you got knocked out then practically trampled"

"And not to mention Spot and Bridge fell on you when they where fighting" said Cowboy, smirking.

I looked around and Flinch was no where to be seen "where's Flinch?"

"She went out with Blink and Skittery." Spot said

"Ok." I yawned and swung my legs over the side of the bed (Jack's I think). Spot and Mayor jumped up and pushed me back down before I could do anything else.

"No." Spot said simply "Not in your condition, one more day of rest and you'll be good as new." I groaned but obeyed, lying back down. It was a very long day. I talked with everyone but wasn't aloud to get out of bed. Stupid overprotective Mayor and his overprotectiveness. ER! Oh well, the day finally ended and we where back in Brooklyn before nightfall.

* * *

I got up and ready for work. Everything was back to normal today. As I got the stairs I tripped, falling. I didn't scream this time, too tired. Instead I simply landed face down on the floor. I was in a daze from not sleeping well and barely noticed, not moving. Spot was talking to Thompson, who went into the back. Spot turned around and said "you fall down the stairs again?"

"Yes" I said simply, picking myself up and dusting off. Then I began to walk away.

"Hey" Spot yelled "you want to go to work at 6 am" I turned and looked at the clock

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well … I'm bored" it wasn't as if I was lying. He rolled his eyes.

I looked around, it didn't look like anyone else was up. "Are we the only ones up?"

"Yes, well I guess that makes one and a half of us" he smirked. It took me a moment to get the joke, I was only half up.

"You made a joke" I gasped

"Yeah, so you wanna' go get some breakfast at Redsons?"

"OK" We walked down the road towards Redsons. It was usually filled with newsies, but it wouldn't be at this hour.

"So do yah remeba' anything about the night of the fight." Spot asked  
"It started because of me."

"No."

"Yes if I knocked him out it won't have happened."

"Yah but you wouldn't and couldn't."

"Fine." I mumbled

"Well we're here."

"Oh."

"So go in."

"Right." I said, he rolled his eyes. I walked in and glanced around. It was biggish, with about 25 tables. I'd never seen the place empty, it was weird. I picked up the menu and ordered pancakes for 2 cents.

As I was eating Spot said "it's good to see you eating again, you haven't eaten much for the past few weeks"

"I'd rather have a full pocket that a full stomach" I said looking up from my food, I was starving.

He shook his head "I've realized"

I finished my food "We betta' get back."

"Yeah" agreed Spot. He seemed annoyed.

"Is somethin' wrong?" I asked

"No, just sore" he said, rubbing his shoulder. Yeah right.

"Sure you are" I rolled my eyes. He laughed and opened the door for me "A newsies with manner" I mumbled "that's new."

He smirked "sure it is" he said sarcastically.

"Have you ever seen one before?" He opened his mouth to answer then closed it and looked at the ground "didn't think so"

When we finally got back there was about 5 minutes for everyone to get ready. Curtecy of Spot giving them an extra 4 minutes 30 seconds before waking them up.  
Flinch walked down the stairs and over to me "Um, I was wonderin' if you'd sell with me today. I really need to talk to you, sister to sister.

"Of course!" I smiled, finally able to show off my spot. I love it seeing the sun rivze in the morning and set in the evining, off the brig.

"OK I'll see you at the distribution center"

"alright" I said. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around to see Jump smiling.

"So I heard you went to breakfast with spot"

"Yeah..."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?"

"You two..."

"No."

"NO?

"NO."

"But..."

"Do you go to breakfast with your friends?"

"When I go to breakfast"

"So..."

"Fine ok I believe you partly because it would make sense, I suppose and partly because I want to have kids someday." I laughed, Jump really was my best friend.

"So you sellin' with Flinch?" he asked as we walked out the front door

"Yeah."

"Took long enough"

"I know but we have been so busy." I said walking up the ramp.  
"Yeah, I'm sure she understand." He turned around to get his papes, then I got mine.

I waited for Flinch, when she came over to me she said "Your spot." before I could ask. We walked to the bridge in silence but as soon as we where there she started talking "Do you know Skittery well?"

"Yah he's nice." I replied. I wondered why she was asking, she talked to him more than me.

"Well …" I could tell this was hard for her "is he, uh, is he taken?" I stood there in shocked silence. She liked Skittery.

I managed to say "no .."

she smiled slightly, still looking down "do you think …."

"Maybe" I said. I knew she liked him, that didn't surprise me. I was surprised that she admitted it. Flinch wasn't the kind of person that admitted her feelings, keeping up her barrier was part of her Flinch-ness.

"I know you know. Your name says it all."

"Well I don't know I was busy when we where in Manhattan, you know causing fights all day" I laughed

"Yeah but.."

"I only use my power for good and not for other's dirty work."

"WHAT KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU?!"

"The annoying kind."

"No kidding.." she mumbled

"Well, you could ask him out."

"After you."

"What?"

"Well I guess I'll have to do it then."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you went on a date with Spot."

"Sure I did" I said sarcastically.  
"So you admit it."

"NO!"

"Don't worry I'm kidding." she put her hand up

"Good."

"So it was really just breakfast?"

"Yah."

"Alright." I looked at how many we had left, 10 for me and 20 for Flinch. She'd barely been paying attention to selling today, preoccupied I guess. Now I know how Jump felt. The headlines where bad it was "Trolley Strike Drags on for third week" Strikes where good the first week, not the third. "So." I started "Who said that it was a date?"

"No one Spot just said you two went for breakfast and everyone just assumed that …"

"It was a date." I finished then I laughed "Well then only a newsie."

Flinch laughed "Yah. So... what did happen?"

"Breakfast."

"And..." she prompted

"He made me feel better about starting the fight."

"Well that's good you did seem depressed yesterday."

"Whet ever. I'm done." I declared

"I'm not." she said in the same tone. She really was preoccupied today. She had 13 left so I helped her.

We finished quickly. Then headed down to the docks, which I do often after selling

"HAY GOSSIP!" Jump yelled

"Hey." I called. Then I realized it was Flinch's first time down at the docks, this was going to be fun.

"Ya' swimin' today?"

"Of course." Then I ran and did a cannonball off the dock. It was the warmest the water had been since I got there.

"SHIT!" I turned around to see Spot, soaked. He glared at me, I smiled back "Gossip"

"Yes."

"Come over her please." He walked over to the pile of crates he always sat on. I followed, the other boys ignored us.

"Yep." I said happily

He flicked me with water. Apparently I made a weird face because he had to hold back laughter and said "that works"

"What."

"It works better than hitting you."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh really?"

"Or at least I would hit back" he laughed

"Whatever. You can go play." I rolled my eyes at the term.

I went back in the water and said to Jump "Did Spot go drinking recently?"

"No why?"

"No reason" I said. I looked over at Flinch who was talking to Mayor. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Then I mouthed 'come in' she mouthed back 'fine'. And did a running jump off the dock, nearly landing on top of Jump, who screamed like a girl.

"What the hell was that!" Bridge screamed

"FLINCH, what the hell!" Jump yelled at Flinch, who was doing her best to not laugh.

"Blame Gossip, she told me to jump" Flinch said, grinning.

"ME I told you to jump in not to jump in on Jump!"

"SHUT UP!" Spot yelled, not too loudly but with enough authority that it shut everyone up. Then his laughter broke out over the silence, everyone else followed quickly. It was the best day in a while.

* * *

The next day the price was raised, but Spot bought his papes and so did everyone else. I sold in my normal spot and the headlines where better. After words I went to docks again and we talked about the weirdest customers we had, some of the stories where verging on unbelievable.

At one point we saw Boots, Jack and a kid with curly hair that no one knew coming up the dock. They started talking and my namesake finally proved useful, I could hear everything. Flinch looked over at me, she could probably hear most of the conversation but not all of it, and that was irritating her. When everyone else figured out I could hear the conversation they all looked at me, waiting for me to say something. "Only for good.." I said. They all leaned back and sighed. When Cowboy, Boots and the other kid left I walked over to Spot.

"So." he said "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." I said, he sighed

"Well than, I guess your wonderin' why I said no."

"Yep."

"Well you shouldn't ask."

"Can ya' blame a girl for tryin'?" I asked

"Yeah, actually I can." The sun was setting now and we where looking at it off the dock. Everyone else had left or was leaving.

"Well I guess your not going to tell me." I sighed and turned, starting down the dock.

"Actually, maybe I will" I turned around

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, why?"

"If we lose Brooklyn will be frowned upon, we would have fought and lost, Brooklyn doesn't do that. Plus, how do I know if Jack is serious about it"

"Ok" I said, I wasn't going to say anything more because then Spot would twist my words. Great friend huh?

"So you trust me?"  
"Yah, I always has, well you know you've earned my trust for a while."

"That's nice to know" we probably had fifteen minutes of sunlight left.

"Well we better get going."

"Yeah" I said, and we started back

"Well your no help." I gave him an inquiring glance.

"Excuse me."

"Well you usually try to make me think I'm wrong, that way I really look at both sides and figure out if I am or not. You didn't do that this time, so you're not help"

"Oh ok, YOU NUMB SKULL JACK IS RIGHT ABOUT THE PRICES! YOUR JUST TOO CHICKEN TO FIGHT!"

"Ok now that's the Gossip I know and love."

"Aw, you love me." I smirked

He rolled his eyes "You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean but the questions is, do you?"

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't think so" I said, then crossed my arms. He grinned and we both burst out laughing.

**A/N: Alright, so I know that chapter was a bit tedious but the next one should be a lot better. Don't forget to R&R**


	5. Flinch's Secret

**A/N: Ok, so I like this chapter. It gives a bit more insight to the Brooklyn side of the strike and of course or favorite blond haired punk of a newsies, Flinch (including the flashback which is her POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not one Newsies but I do one Gossip, Flinch, Mayor, Jump, Kick, Speed, Bridge, Reaper, Slush and Ice.**

I woke up the next morning and noticed I was the first awake, besides Spot but he doesn't count.

"You're up early." Spot said

I shrugged "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Oh, ok. Well anyways do ya' won't to sell with me today?"

"Ok." I said I felt like talking to him anyways. He has been really nice lately and even getting along, if you can call it that, with Flinch.

"So how about we go to my spot?"

"Ok, seems good to me. I've never seen your spot before."

"Well I guess you will today."

"I guess I will." Then I herd a THUMP! I turned around to see Flinch on the floor rubbing her head.

"Ow."

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Ya' I'm used to it." Spot and I laughed.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked

"I'm going to sell with Spot how about you have your first day alone?" I said

"Ok. Sounds good." Then she went into the bathroom. Every one was starting to wake up, so we where off to work.

I walked with Spot to the distribution center and then he said "So do yah think these prices are fair?"

"No, but you already know that."

"Yeah but I mean are they bad enough to fight?"

"You're asking the wrong person if you want to hear a no. Me and Flinch are always looking for a good fight."

"True but I mean if you were in my position."

"Yeah I would join Jack, eventually I mean. I think you're smart to wait and see if he really means what he is saying or not."

He nodded "Ok."

"Why would you listen to me anyway?" I asked as we walked up the ramp and both bought our papes.

"Well I respect your ides and you're semi-logical." He smiled at me.

"Semi?"

"Well you and your sister are kind of crazy at times."

"Kind of, at times? Do ya' have eyes we are always complete idiots."

"Well I wasn't tryin' to offend ya'. Oh and we are here." He smiled we were on the edge of the beach off the East River. It was really pretty. But we had to get to work so we started to sell our papes.

"That won't offend me."

"What I mean by that is when you act like your offended to piss me off. You're a really good actress ya' know."

"'Aint all Newsies?"

"Well I guess but your especially good."

"I will take that as a compliment." I smiled

"You should." He smiled back. It was good head line today. There was a fire and a fight last night so I didn't have to lie. But I spiced it up a little.

We finished quickly because of the good head line so we went to the dock. "Gossip." He said on the way there.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'll take you're advice."

"About what?"

"About the strike. I will wait and see if he is for real of not."

"Good." Then I did a canon-ball in the water.

"You didn't get me!" Spot said in a teasing voice.

Then Flinch splashed him and said "Yes but I did!" Everyone started to laugh.. Then Spot growled at her and climbed up on his crates as always. He took off his shirt, it was drenched. He spread it on a crate to dry. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he had abs. Then I splashed Flinch.

"What was that for?!" she asked

"Your little one." and splashed her again, she splashed back. Then all the boys joined in and before I knew it we were in full on splash combat. I splashed Jump who splashed Mayor. Speed and Bridge ganged up on Jump then Flinch and I came to his 'rescue' and kicked up the water into their faces.

Then Reaper came to their rescue. Reaper was a tall black haired guy, he was the second best fighter in Brooklyn, only Spot could best him. Though he never really let anyone he fought live, thus the name. We didn't let him fight much, which pissed him off, making for a very dented bed post. But he never got in a fight with anyone in Brooklyn. He was one of those people who you where happy to have on your side. But I guess this wouldn't count as a fight because if it was I probably would not still be breathing.

After a while Spot called "Ok that's enough!" he said killing the fun again. I made a sad face and he laughed. "You look like a lost puppy."

"That's what I was shooting for, that or a kid who got his candy stolen." I grinned and everyone chuckled.

"Its gettin' late." Mayor said

"Ok." I turn to Flinch "Ready?"

"No" she said, but climbed out of the water none the less.

I walked over to Spot and said "See ya'."

He looked down "So yah have a bed time?"

I shrugged "But some how you still get up before me."

He laughed "Yeah well bye." and I walked to the Brooklyn lodging house. When I got there I went straight to bed I was tired and had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I could just tell that Spot was going to join the strike. Soon.

"Gossip." I opened my eyes it was Spot.

"Good morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

"You don't have to get up but if you won't to get up early again I would get up now."

"Oh ok thanks." I stretched and smiled.

"No problem." He said and walked off. I got up and got ready. I wanted to sell with Spot today but I was not sure he would. But there's no harm in trying.

So when I was done I walked up to him and said "Hey Spot."

He turned, we were the only ones up. I looked at the clock before continuing, it was 5:00! Oh well.

"Ya' don't have to since you did yesterday but would ya' like to sell  
with me today?"

"Um..."

"You don't have to." I said

"No, No I want to. It's just, I can trust you right?"

"Of course." I said a little hurt that he would have to ask me that.

"Speed is supposed to meet me at my spot today and update me on the strike. If you wouldn't tell anyone, not even Flinch what he tells us then I'll sell with you."

I thought for a second. Keeping something from Flinch was hard but I didn't have a choice "ok" I agreed.

"Ok good. Nice to know I can let you hear what Speed or anyone else says"

"Its nice to know you trust me." we both smiled than I turned and walked to my bunk. I decided to make it. Then I jumped up on it and looked out the window. I loved where my bunk was, I could looked out my window and see the East River and the bridge. And I started to think. About Flinch, not many people really know her. She's a jerk because she doesn't trust anyone, and earning her trust isn't the easiest thing. She's tough because she feels like she has to be, and in a way I suppose she did at one point, but not anymore. The whole 'hate everyone' thing is more of an act than anything else and her name is proof of that. She was never the one to show fear, but she's still scared of our father. She's afraid the next person she meets will be like him, even though she knows they probably won't be. In a way she has let it go, but it's still in the back of her mind, and she absolutely hates it. I wish she'd let Spot or Jump or Mayor see that, why she acts like she does. Sadly, she's hopeless when it comes to talking to people, another side affect.. THUMP! Speaking of Flinch.

"Gossip." she said

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me up?" I jumped down and offered her a hand. She took it and got up. "So are you sellin' with Spot again?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well I'm going to sell with Mayor. Shocking huh?"

"totally." We both laughed. We're amused by the most stupid things.

"GOSSIP!" I heard Spot from down the stair well.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go we have to leave early today!"

"Ok." I turned to Flinch "See ya'." I started walking off and waved.

"Bye." She waved and I walked down the stairs. Spot was holding the handle of the door ready to open. I ran down the stairs and almost rammed into Spot. He put his hand to catch me and I just barely hit it.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah. So we are leaving early because..."

"Because of what I told you. I am going to meet Speed at my spot before he goes."

"Oh ok. Am I supposed to be hearing what I am going to."

"You won't we will probably walk a little bit away and talk quietly."

"Am I supposed to be hearing what I'm going to hear?" I repeated, apparently he'd forgotten my namesake.

"No but I trust you to not tell."

"Ok. Lets go." We walked through the door. We got to the distribution center and then his spot. Speed was waiting for us, well Spot. He appeared surprised when he saw me, I guess Spot didn't tell him I would be here.

"It's ok." Spot Speed relaxed a bit. I haven't talked to him since my first day selling.

"Should I go straight to Cowboy or..."

"Yeah."

"Ok. Bye." And he ran off. I sold my papes slow but so did Spot. The head lines were bad and so we had to make something up from scratch.

"Gossip." Spot said, breaking the silence. Well, as much silence as you can get in Brooklyn.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where your sister has been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mayor was worried because she has been coming back to the lodging house late recently. Whenever he asked she said it was none of his business. It is mine though because she's one of my newsies." He said not able to meat my eyes, probably afraid of how I'd react.

"I didn't even know she's been coming home late." I said, worried

"Don't worry just sell with her tomorrow and ask."

"Ok" I said, as we sold the last of our papes. As we did Speed ran over to us.

"What's up?" Spot asked

"They..." Than he looked at me.

"She is going to hear us if we talk in Manhattan, just say it"

"Ok well they didn't sell today and yesterday they pretty much destroyed the distribution center, it was chaos according to them. The bulls had to break it apart."

Spot was quiet for a minute then he said "Ok, good job. If you need me I will be at Redsons"

"Alright." Speed said and ran off. Again.

"So do you wont to go to dinner with me?"

"Dinner?"

"Yah we sold are papes slow." Then he pointed to a building behind us.

There was a grandfather clock in the window that said 5:00.

"Oh ok." He smiled ok "Lets go then." And we started walking to Redsons.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was time for bed.

I got up by myself today with a help of the THUMP! THUMP! of Flinch and Mayor. As soon as I helped Flinch up I said "Hey Flinch will you sell with me?"

"Ok." She said as we walked into the bathroom.

We got ready quickly and as soon as we got to my spot I said "Why have you been coming home late?"

"What?" she said, she'd probably been thinking about something.

"Why have you been coming home late?" I repeated.

"Well, uh, actually I've sort of been wanting to talk to you about that"

"Well than talk."

"Do you like Skittery?"

"He seems nice enough..."

"Well, that's good because I've been going out with him."

"And..." I knew there was more, telling me that wouldn't make Flinch so nervous.

"Well we hung out the day before yesterday and …"

"Yes..." I don't think I'd ever seen so nervous.

"Promise you won't over react?"

"I swear now go on."

"Ok, well … he kissed me."

"HE WHAT! Do you like him that way?"

"Yeah." She said quietly, staring at her feet.

"Then that's great!" I said happily and gave her a hug "You're first real boyfriend, wow. I'm so happy for you!"

We stopped hugging "Really?" she said surprised

"Of course. I'm not Mayor ya' know it's him you have to watch out for. What happened anyway, with the kiss"

"well…"

(Flinch's Flash Back)

We walked down the path through Central Park, it was empty at this time of night aside from the squirrels. Skittery was staring at the sky, he loved looking at the stars for one reason or another. I walked over to a nearby tree and climbed up quickly, he barely noticed as I knew he would, I grinned. I broke a small branch off and threw it at him. It caught his shoulder with an audible thump before hitting the ground.

He jumped slightly, jolting out of stargazing mode. He looked down at the stick then back at me "that hurt you know" he said, smiling. I hopped down.

"You know as well as I do that didn't hurt at all."

He laughed "that's besides the point" he offered his hand, which I took and we walked out of the park.

We walked along the Manhattan streets, passing a few people on the way, including a couple newsies. They knew, like the rest of the Manhattan newsies, that me a Skittery where together. I hadn't told anyone in Brooklyn yet though, my excuse was Mayor. I glanced up at the clock hanging on a building a ways away, it was getting late. Apparently Skittery noticed too "you should probably be getting home soon" I frowned, he was right of course, but I didn't want to.

He smiled "come on, I'll walk you" he said, turning in the direction of Brooklyn.

We reached the Brooklyn bridge and I expected him to stop, say goodnight, and turn back to Manhattan while I'd make my way across the bridge and back to the lodging house. That was usually how it worked, I figured Skittery was better off staying in Manhattan until Mayor knew, he'd already proven overprotective of Gossip and I. But he didn't stop tonight, which surprised me, but I wasn't about to complain.

We continued across the bridge in silence, also odd. Usually we talked constantly. About weather, headlines, dumb jokes we'd heard, the strike, and pretty much everything else. But as soon as we'd reached the bridge he went silent, like he was deep in thought. He did that sometimes, one of Skittery's traits, but it usually only lasted a couple minutes, not long enough to cross the Brooklyn bridge. Which we'd just about done.

At the Brooklyn end of the bridge he did stop. I was partly glad, partly disappointed. Glad because I wasn't ready to explain to the others, well Mayor anyway, disappointed because, well isn't that obvious?

I said good night quietly and turned to continue on my way

"Flinch?" I stopped and looked back at him, noticing for the first time he hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"Yeah?"

He didn't answer. Instead his tightened his grip on my hand slightly and stepped towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist. Before I had time to think he had leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it didn't seem like long enough when we broke off.

"Goodnight Flinch" he said quietly, smiling softly. Then he turned and began walking back down the bridge towards Manhattan. I stayed where I was for minute, looking after him. Then turned and started off towards the lodging house with a small smile still lingering.

(Flinch's Flash back over)

"We where at central park, then we walked home. He stopped at the Brooklyn end of the bridge and then we kissed" she finished, leaving out most of the details I'm sure.

"Flinch?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry Spot, Jump and I will be on your side." I smiled

"Thanks" she smiled and we finished selling our papaes. I went straight back to the lodging house and went to bed without super.

"No!" Spot said in a quiet yell, shocked. It woke me up. The sun wasn't even up yet. "We have no choice we have to go to Manhattan."

"Spot?" He turned around "What time is it?"

"Gossip get everyone up we are going to Manhattan." _Thanks for answering the question_

"Why?"

"I will tell you when you get everyone up."

"Fine." I grumbled. Then I went over to Flinches bed said "Flinch." she didn't move "Flinch." I said a little louder "Flinch!" I practically screamed. Then I did scream "FLINCH!" still she didn't move. I sighed, moving on to the last resort I shoved her off the bunk

"Ow." she said simply

"Well that worked. Now Flinch help me get everyone up." I said and walked over to Jump's bunk. "Jump." he didn't move, I wasn't going to go through that again so I tried something else. "JUMP, GET UP IT'S REAL WINDY OUT AND ALL THE GIRLS DRESSES ARE FLYING UP!"

"What where!" He jumped up and ran to the window. His face fell and he turned around. I had my head in my hands

"Pervert" I said simply

"Tormentor!" everyone was up now.

"Ok, everyone over here"

We all walked over to where Spot was standing, gathering around.

"There's a problem." He started off "Weasel has arranged for Manhattan to be attacked by thugs, and we need to help them"

**A/N: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH cliff hanger! What's going to happen next! You will have to what and see! P Oh and don't you love Flinches secret I do! Remember to R&R.**


	6. I love you

**A/N: This chapter ROCKS! I love it because Brooklyn is now in the strike. So READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies sigh but I do own Gossip, Flinch, Mayor, Mouse, Jump, Speed, Ice, Slush, Wolfy, and Reaper**

Everyone was silent getting ready for Manhattan It was 5 in the morning but we had to beat the Manhattan newsies to the circulation center. "Gossip." I turned around, it was Spot.

"Yeah."

"How good are you at shooting a slingshot?"

I thought back to what me and Flinch would do. We made home made sling shoots and when our Dad went to work we would shoot people street. I laughed "Yeah, yeah I can shoot." I smiled for a second. But I cant keep smiling because of what was going to happen in Manhattan.

"Well take this." He handed me a sling shot. It was a nice one, he must have spent some time makin' it.

"Thank you." I said sincerely then he gave me a bag of marbles and walked off to get ready.

"Gossip." I turn around, again, this time it was Flinch.

"What?"

"What did Spot give you?" I showed her the marbles and sling shot..

"Wow its better than anything we have ever made."

"Yeah I was just thinking that."

"Yeah." she said still admiring it then I put it I my pocket. "Can I have a marble?"

"If you tell me why... Manhattan?" They play marbles a lot over there and considering she's dating Skittery it would make sense for her to want to play.

"Yeah." I took out a beautiful black one, she likes black, and gave it to her. "Thanks."

"Any time sis just don't cheat."

"You can cheat in marbles?"

"You can cheat in anything. I would offer to teach you but I think there's some one else you'd rather have teach you."

"You know how to play?"

"I'm surprised you still don't."

"Anyways are you ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." We sat down on my bunk because it was the bottom one. We were both nervous but we were from Brooklyn and we don't show fear we provoke it. But we knew each other well enough to know the other was scared.

"Girls." It was Spot we walked over.

"Yah." I said

"Gossip Stay with me and Flinch stay with Mayor OK?"

"You want us being baby sat?" Flinch said stunned

"No like I said your single."

"And." Flinch said annoyed now

"And when you're not single you stay with your boyfriend you don't  
have one so plan b."

"Fine." I sighed and Flinch reluctantly gave in partly because she had an excuse to spend the day with Mayor but... "Flinch you have to tell you know who you know what."

"You have to tell who what?" Spot asked

"I know." Flinch said

"I'll back you up."

"What!?" Spot asked

"I'll get Spot to too."

"Ok." She said

"What will you get me to do?"

"Spotty." I said in a flirty voice  
"What?" he said suspiciously.

"Well... Flinch is dating Skittery and Mayor doesn't know so can you back us up when she tells him please!" I said quickly.

"Fine." He sighed..

Spot walked over to Mayor and said something then Mayor yelled "WHAT AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"BE QUIET!" Spot said me and Flinch walked over, biting her lip.

"Flinch." Mayor said with, practically snarling.

"Yes." Flinch smiling nervously.

"Is it true?" Still snarling

"Yes." She stuttered

"Ok then. But I am still going to protect you."

She nodded, smiling, knowing she got off easy.

"Ok." Spot said then turned to the others "Its time to go!" We all started walking off and then some one grabbed my arm. I turned around, it was Spot "stay with me remember?"

"Oh right." I smiled

"Good." He smirked then we walked off together.

"Thanks for the sling shot again." whenever someone gives something to me I can't stop thanking them.

"No problem." I could tell he was happy to see I was so thankful. We were walkin' over there bridge by now. "This might get ugly though." He said.

"I know." I looked down.

"But don't worry I won't let anything happen to yah." He smiled

"I know." I smiled back.

"Spot." Bridge ran up from behind.. "What's the plan?"

"Shooters go with me to the other side for me to open the gates."

"Ok." Bridge ran off to go tell the others. Then we wore outside the Manhattan DC. Spot started climbing up a later on the then nodded his for me to fallow. When we got up he sat down behind a wall to what for the Manhattaners to come.

"Spot." I whispered

"Yah?"

"Why don't we just tell them?"

"For two reasons one we can't find them and two it will hopefully get us in the papes."

I thought about it for a second and then said "That makes sense.'

Spot smirked "Good."

Then we heard Cowboy say "Lets soak 'em for Crutchy!" The fight began and all the Brooklyn Newsies waited for Spot to give the signal. He waited a few minutes then he gave it.

All the newsies popped up from behind the wall. Spot said "Have no fear Brooklyn is hear." and we all started shooting. I hit Oscar in the head...five times, I don't really like him. Then Spot grabbed a hook and rode it down. Hey what happened to stayin' together? I climbed down there as fast as possible. When I got down I couldn't see Spot. I ran in his direction then the gates opened I know it had to be him. I ran tows there and on my way there I bumped into Jump.

"Gossip are you ok?" he asked

"Yah I'm fine but where's Spot?"

He pointed to Spot a little bit away "Ova' there."

"Ok thanks." and I ran off. I was almost to him when something hit my leg. I fell on the ground and screamed. Spot must have herd because he ran over but he was to late. I looked up and say Oscar.

"You hit me." he said and then hit me in the head with a club.

**(Spots POV)**

I got to Gossip she was knocked out and Oscar was laughing. I hit him so hard my hand hurt. Then I picked up Gossip and climbed the later to the top of the wall we came in on. Then some one pulled me to the ground and brought me to where a newsman was trying to take a picture of us as soon as he did I went back to Gossip and carried her to the Manhattan lodging house.

**(Gossips POV)**

I woke up on Cowboys bed. I was angry, Spot was playing poker walk over and could tell. He walked right next to me and said as quiet as he could 'Sorry." so no one else could hear.

I wasn't mad at him I was mad at me. This was becoming a routine, getting knocked out and I was no wimp but I was worried others thought I was. "Its ok." I said.

"No its not I shouldn't have done that."

I half smiled and then said "What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Can I actually leave the bed today?"

"Yah its not that bad." I jumped out of bed my left ankle really hurt but I started towards the door holing on anything I could fine.. "What are you going?" Spot asked

"To the bridge." I kept moving

"Why?" He walked up next to me.

"To see the sun set." still moving

"Why?"

"I always see the sun set and or sun rise."

"Ok. I better go with you so you don't get hurt." Then he took out his cane and handed it to me.

"I don't want to be like an old lady."

"You're not an old lady if you are using a cane with a gold tip." He smirked.

"Fine." I tuck it and walked out the door with him. We were both quiet be from being angry with myself and him being angry with himself.

When we get there I looked at the sun set. It was beautiful.

"Gossip."

"Yah Spot." I looked at him. Then he step forward to quickly for me to react and kissed me.

"I love you." I looked back at the sun set stunned. I could feel his sadness when I did. Then I put cane in its lope. I looked back out at the sun set and when it went fully down Spot pulled me in one hand on my back and one on arm under my head and kissed me. We were like that for I don't know how long but when we broke Spot said "I love you so much."

"I love you too Spot." I smiled

"We have to be headin' back now, oh and we are stayin' in Manhattan until the strike it over."

"Ok." I half smiled and started back with Spots arm around me.

When we were about to turn the corner to the Manhattan lodging house he side and said "Take this." He handed me the cane.

"Why?" I asked puzzled and hurt

"You don't really want to tell Mayor we are dating right after Flinch told him she is dating Skit. Now he has to sleep in the same room with him."

I took the cane and made it so it slipped and fell to the ground. "Ow." I said obviously fakely "I have fallen on the ground from the cane what if it happens again? I can't tack the risk but I have nothing else." I smiled at Spot.

He laughed and said "I will help you." he said just as fakely. Helped me off the ground and put his arm around me. We walked in through the door. I had a fake fall with pain so they would believe my story.

When I walked past I gave her a look a look that only sisters would know.

"Uh Gossip." She said

"Yah?" I replied

"Are you healthy enough to walk down the street, there's a really good deal at the clothes store." something none of the boys would like to come to.

But then a girl jump out and said "Can I come?"

"Who are you?" I said

"Spaz."

"I realized that."

She laughed "No that me name."

"Oh." I laughed, awkwardly.

"So can I go shopping with you?" DAMN IT.

"Is it ok if we have sister time though I promise next time." I said

"Ok that's fine." She smiled and walked away.

Then Spot said "Do you won't this?" He took out his cane. "I mean even though you fell with it." He winked at me."

"It's better then nothing" I said with a grin, taking it. Then walked out the door with Flinch.

"Who the hell was that girl" asked Flinch

I shrugged "no idea"

She glanced over her shoulder, as we turned the corner, making sure we where the only ones in hearing distance, we where "What happened?!" she demanded

"Nothin'." I looked away, peeking at her out of the corner of my eye.

She nudged me "Come on I told you."

"Then you know he kissed me."

She smiled "I knew it."

"Yah."

"So you really didn't fall just letin' Mayor cool off between boyfriends? You know he won't stop glaring at Skit?"

"Really?" I laughed. I have seen Mayor glare, it's almost as unnerving as Spot's.

Him in Jump are sort of like second in command. No one is exactly sure why, even them. It's just how things are.

"I feel bed for him. I glare at Mayor when he does it even though he means best." she said sadly

"I know he still should lay off though, it's your life."

"But he's in it. At least that's what he said." she smiled

"Oh well I'm happy, your happy and that's all that should matter to him."

"Yah but he doesn't know about you and Spot yet."

"Yah." I said "You realize I'll probably get off a lot easier considering Spot is the leader of Brooklyn"

She shrugged "yeah, I know"

I smiled "I really do love Spot"

"And I love Skit." It was the first time I'd actually heard her admit that, but I didn't comment.

"Oh well, tomorrow me and Spotty well tell 'im."

"Spotty?"

"Yes, it sounds demeaning."

"Spot?"

"No Spotty." we both laughed

"You're cruel."

"And you're not?"

"I never said that."

"And I never said I didn't agree with you." This was nice the two of us walkin' around talking but we had to go back. I sighed "We should probably turn back."

"Yah." She frowned. We talked a lot on the way home, what a shocker.

When we got back I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I was alone and the Spot walked in which surprised me because I didn't think he would talk to me as much because he didn't want Mayor to know what happened happened, until tomorrow.

"Hey." he said

"Hi Spot." I smiled

He was standing behind me and then kissed me on the head.

"Goodnight." He said and then walked away. I smiled to myself. I didn't do much the rest of the night besides win five cents. I went to bed early, I wanted to get tomorrow over with

I woke up before everyone, besides Spot but he doesn't count.. A few minutes later Mayor woke up and Spot and I walked over to him.

"Hey Spot, Gossip." Mayor said.

"Hey Mayor." Spot said

"Hey Mayor."

"Mayor" Spot said "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah what?" Mayor seemed suspicious

"We are together." Well he sure does know how to get straight to the point.

"Oh ok." he said simply Spot put his arm around my waist and turned away.

"Spot." I said

"Yeah?"

"Is Mayor ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm the leader of Brooklyn, he's a Brooklyn newsie he respects me, or else."

"So we get off easy?" Even easier than I'd anticipated

"Yep." he smiled

"Cool." he kissed me "But Spot how do I know you really love me I have seen you in 'love' with other girls before. You're happy with them then while you're walkin' down the street you see a better looking girl and are in 'love' with them. I have seen you do that before how do I know its not the same with me."

I couldn't look at him I just looked at the floor. I know what he would look like, hurt, shocked. "Because your not like them. Your way different, ask anyone. Ask yourself you've seen me date three goils in the last month. Are you like them?"

I thought for a second and realized they where all sluts "No." I smiled then he kissed me.

"So did Flinch tell Skit?"

"Probably."

"Then all the Manhattaners know so you tell Jump and with his big mouth everyone in Brooklyn will know too." We laughed. It was a big joke among the newsies in Brooklyn that the Manhattan newsies could read each others minds, it was the only explanation we could come up with to explain how they all seemed to know things as soon as they happened. Completely illogical, but fun to believe.

**(Gossips day dream)**

"Hey Race." I said

"Yeah?" he said as I ran over, we where in the Manhattan lodging house with everyone from Brooklyn there.

"Wonta' hear a joke?"

"Ok."

"Knock. knock."

"Who's there?" He rolled his eyes.

"CAMEL!" He burst out laughing then all the Manhattan newsies did too.

Cowboy burst threw the door and said "That's hilarious Gossip!" even though it made no sense. He couldn't have herd it. As they where laughing me and the rest of the Brooklyn newsies backed into a corner, scared.

**(Gossip's day dream over)**

I walked out of the bathroom and over to Jump.

"Hi Jump." I said

"Hey, so what's new?"

I whispered in his ear "Me and Spot and don't worry it's not a secret."

"Really?" He said surprised

"Yep."

"I KNEW IT!!" He Jumped up and did a little dance then remembered that we where in Manhattan and are not supposed to let our guard down and show we actually did fool around, pride issues. He stopped and barked "What are you looking at" and all the Manhattaners quickly looked away, scared . Well it won't be long until all of the Brooklyn newsies knew me and Spot where dating.

**A/N: I like this chapter, remember to R&R even if you hate it. I have a new fanfic, Split too, check it out.**


	7. Visit to Queens

A/N: Very juicy stuff. I want to thank both people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. **coughHINTcough**

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it. Yeah, yeah, legal purposes. I don't own newsies but I do own Speed, Gossip, Flinch, Jump, Kick, Mayor, Wolfy, Mouse, Spaz, Slush, and Snap.

I was walking down the streets towards Tibby's, thinking about the oh so obvious topic, Spot. Yeah, pathetic huh? Well like I said, first guy I like, REALLY like. Well second technically. The first I'm trying to forget. He brook my heart. Anyway I hope he doesn't wear his hat today he looks HOT without it.! AH! You know I went so far yesterday Flinch attacked me. Oh well. As I turned the corner I saw a girl leaning against the wall wearing dark shoes and clothes that appeared to have been black at one point, but where now dark gray. She had solid black eye and was fingering a hunters knife. I knew not to give a second glance and continued past her staring forward. When I got to her she jumped me dragging me into the alley. We rolled back and forth in the alley. She cut me in the arm. Not to deep but it still hurt. I reached to my side and snatched up a sharp rock. I stabbed at her but the angle was off and I barely hit her. She bit my wrist and then I punched her in the face. She rolled to the side and stood, helped me up and said "I like yah." in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" I said

"You're a good fighter, so I like you. What chah' name?" She asked

"Gossip. Yours?"

"Me name is Snap."

"I can see why." I said as I looked at the bit mark on my left wrist."

She laughed "Yah."

"Well I have to get going."

"Where to?"

"Tibby's." I started walking and she walked with me. She seemed nice enough... after she stopped attacking me.

"So you're a Newsie?"

"Yeah, I am. What does that have to do with anything?."

She shrugged "well, generally newsies are the only ones who hang out there" I nodded

"Anyway, that's weird. That I've never seen you in Manhattan." She continued

"That's cause' I'm not from Manhattan."

"Where are you from then?"

"Brooklyn."

"Oh... that would explain the fighting." She said

"Yep." I said as I walked up to the door of Tibby's. "Well I've gotta' go see yah round?"

"Definitely." She said and she walked away. I opened the door and all the Newsies where talking. I saw Ice, Slush, Spaz and Flinch sittin' at a table. I walked over and sat down.

"Gossip." Slush said worried "What happend to your arm?" She was looking at my fore arm which had a cut going all the way down it. It looked worse then it was.

"Oh-"

Spot walked over and cut me off "Hi Gossip." He bent over and kissed me, then say my arm "What happende?"

"Fight, its just a scratch."

"You should clean it though." He said not taking his eyes off it.

"Ok." I tuck a napkin, poured some water on it and wiped my cut off.

"Well I have to go."

"See you Spot." He kissed me again and walked off to where Spot and Race where.

"Well he's real concerned about his girlfriends well being now ain't he." Flinch mumbled, I glared at her.

"Gossip." Ice said

"Yes." I said

"Why didn't yah tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Spot are going out." Slush said

"I thought Flinch would tell you..." I looked ova' at her and she shrugged.

"Din't think of it."

"Well who cares how long have you been going out with "The King Of Brooklyn"?" Spaz asked. Ova' the last tree days I have realized that she is boy crazy.

"Three days."

"Is he a good kiser?"

"No, definitely not. It's not like I haven't been hearing about every peck on the cheek for the last three day." Flinch said rolling her eyes and putting her head down on her arms that where crossed on the table "in excruciating detail" she added, making a gagging noise.

"Well I haven't." Spaz said "So is he?"

"Yes." I mumbled "Hay you must have a boy friend who is he?"

"Race."

"Race?"

"Race."

"RACE!"

Racetrack walked over "What?"

"Her, you, I, Me, Flinch, YOU!" I babbled. Flinch lifted her head slightly at the sound of her name, then put it back down, unconcerned.

"Yes me." I slapped him "HAY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You didn't tell me about you and Spaz."

"Oh... yah"

"YAH!"

"Sorry." He looked down

"Flinch, aren't you at all angry?" I asked, still someone frantic.

"Huh, oh, I already knew. I spend more time in Manhattan than you, 'member?" she said

"And you didn't tell me?"

She shrugged "Forgot I 'spose" I punched her in the arm shrugged again and did nothing.

"Well Jack is making a speech, we better go listen" Race said, we followed him over.

"So, we should do something that's so big the other papers'll feel stupid if they try to ignore us. Like a rally. A newsie rally with all the kids from all over New York. It'll be the biggest, loudest, noisiest blow-out this town's ever seen! o, we should do something that's so big the other papers'll feel stupid if they try to ignore us. Like a rally. A newsie rally with all the kids from all over New York. It'll be the biggest, loudest, noisiest blow-out this town's ever seen!" Jack said

"We'll send a message to the big boys" said David, grinning. A waiter walked over with a tray of drinks and we all took one.

"There's a lot of us, and we ain't goin' away. We'll fight until damn doomsday if it means we get a fair shake"

"Hey, guys. To our man Denton" David said raising his glass. We all followed suit

"To our man Denton!"

We dispersed again and I followed Jack over to where he was "isn't loudest and noisiest the same thing?" I asked him

"Shut-up I was cuaughtt up in the moment." He glared

"No, I just think you have a very small vocabulary."

"NO! I have a big one."

"For a Newsie."

"What's that sposta' mean?"

"Sorry I have to use smaller words. Newsies know only small words." I said slowly

"Ass." he said

"Bitch." He grumbled something as I was walking away. I sat next to

Spot, he was sitting next to Mush.

"Hey Spot."

"Hey Gossip." Spot said

"Hey Gossip." Mush said

"Hey Mush, what's new?"

"The ralley."

I laughed "Yah there's that so what else?"

"You and Spot."

"Any thing I don't know?" I said as Spot put his arm around me.

"Um... I have a new goil."

"Really who?" I was interested now

"Cathy."

"And she is?"

"Some rich fantsy pants girl." Spot said

"Wow, a rich girl dating a Newsie, that's rare." I said thinking about it

"Well she doesn't know..." Mush mumbled

"WHAT!? You din't tell her?"

"She wouldn't have gone out with me if I told her!"

"If she really liked you she would!" I said, even though I knew it wasn't true.

"Why can't yah just be happy for me?!"

"Because she doesn't love you she loves some person you made he

think you are!"

"What ever." and he stormed off

Spot sighed "What?" I said

"Newsies do that all the time he will tell her eventually"

"Yah but she'll dump him."

"Maybe not."

"Yah maybe..."

"So do you won't to go to Queens for me?"

"No." I smiled

"Why? You lived there."

"Yah I also lived in Manhattan, Harlem, Bronx..."

"Ok, I get the point." He cut me off "please, that's where I'm going"

"Fine."

"Ha, ha that got you to go."

"Yah..."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Flinch "come on then, lets go" she said and Spot and I stood up.

Flinch and I where walking behind spot on the way there. "Flinch?" I said

"Yah?"

"Do you know who is the leader of Queens?"

"Who?"

"Midnight."

She laughed "Well that susks for you."

"Think he still has a thing for me?"

"Yah."

I sighed "He's so annoying."

"No he's a bastard."

"Yah."

"Gossip have you told Spot?"

"No." I looked at the ground. She smiled and skipped up to Spot.

She taped him on the shoulder and said "Hey Spot."

"What Flinch?" He said flatly.

"Now that's not very nice" she pouted.

"What Flinch?"

She frowned "Oh well, anyways. You know the leader of Queens?"

"Midnight? yah."

"Well he used to date your girl friend ova' there and he still has a thing for her."

"What?" He said, shocked

I ran up to Spot and hugged him "I love you." I said quickly.

"Yah, yah." He grumbled

"I do." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you to." he mumbled.

"Gossip." Flinch was behind us I walked ova'.

"Yah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok... what?"

"Well you see.."

"Goils." Spot cut off "We're hear." I looked up at the Queen boarding house. Looks just like I remembered it.

"Gossip come on." Flinch said. We walked inside.

When we went up the familiar steps Midnight was the only one in the bed room. He got his name from the darkest eyes and hair you will ever see. "Well, well, well, Gossip it looks like you took me up on my offer."

"No." Spot said waking in behind me "She took me up on my offer."

"What do you mean by that Spotty?" Midnight said, puzzled.

Spot clenched his teeth, he hated that name "I mean" he said, putting his arm around me "she's my goil." I love how the talk about girls as if we're a piece of property.

"Raelly." Midnight said looking at me.

"Yah." I said not as confidently as I hoped.

"Well we'll see how long that lasts for."

"For a long time." I said once again not as confidently as I had hoped.

"Well we better get down to business girls." He kissed me on the top of my head and then me and Flinch walked out of the room the room.

As we were walking down the steps when Flinch said "I have to talk to you."

"Ok, talk."

"I mean alone , after this."

"GOSSIP! FLINCH!" Rose said she ran up and hugged us. She had long, long, LONG straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys." Rosie said. They are two different people, Rose and Rosie. Rosie has curly light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Rose, hey Rosie." I said. Niether one wonted a nickname so its very confusing. "Rose are you still with Roger?"

"Yep."

"Rosie" Flinch said "Are you still with Mick."

She looked at her feet "No we brook up two weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said.

"Yah me too." She said

"So." Rose said "Gossip you and Spot are together I see. You and

'The King of Brooklyn' eh?"

Flinch moaned "That's the second time today someone has said that."

Roger, Rose's boy friend, walked up and said "So Gossip you and 'The King of Brooklyn' are together I see."

Flinch hand flew to her forehead and she stood their, looking at her feet, shaking her head.

"Third." Holding up three fingers.

Rose glared at him. "What?" He asked "What I do?"

Rose rolled her eyes "Anyway when do you think they'll be done."

The door swung open and Spot stepped out "Now," I said.

Rose laughed "Gossip, Flinch wear done," He said. He wasn't mad, just in an hurry. I started to walk down the road when Midnight cut in "Girls, why don't you stay heah' till the ralley?"

"Ok," Flinch said. I stepped on her foot, she just smirked.

Spot walked ova' and kissed me "See you at da' ralley." He kissed me again, just to remind Midnight and then walked off.

When he was out Midnight said "So how wants to play cards?"

Everyone started getting the table and chairs ready. I grabbed two chairs, put them next to the table, and sat in one. I was hoping Rose or Rosie would sit in the other but, of course it had to be Midnight. Fun, fun. "Hey darlin'," He said sitting down.

"Hey Midnight," I replied.

"So how long hove yah been in Brooklyn?"

"A few months," I said as I picked up my cards. They were ok but, hey its all about what the other people think your cards are.

"Raelly? And why din't you visit?" he looked at his cards then said "raise it 3c."

"Settling in, finding Flinch and not the strike."

"Fine those are good enough excuses I guess."

Then Flinch pushed my chair so I would fall on Midnight. "Flinch what the hell" I said. I was on his lap.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Midnight muttered as I got up.

"Pig."

"You love me."

"Loved."

"Ow."

"Raise it 2c," I said, making a point of ignoring him.

After we finish are card game Flinch and I where sitting on our old beds. I was brushing my hair, she was staring at the wall. Everyone else was in the bathroom washing upstairs. The entry hall to the Queens lodging house was like Brooklyn's, but bigger. The bathroom was star in front of you if you walked in through the front door, on the left wall was the owners desk and behind his desk he had his room. Also on that wall was a door that led down stairs to the bunk room, which was in the basement. They dint have a second story. Their bunk room was smaller than the Brooklyn one. Anyway it was just me and Flinch.

"Gossip," Flinch said.

"Yah?" I said.

"You know the thing I was trying to tell you earlier?"

"Yah, what was that by the waay?"

"You see my and Skit... well the other night... we kinda..." she stammered out, looking at her hands.

"You din't, do it? Did you?" she nodded "You mean you did?"

She glanced up, gauging my reaction and nodded again "yeah" she said quietly

"Well... any regrets?"

She shook her head tentively.

"Good." then I punched her in the arm.

"What the hell was that for I thought you just said good?!"

"I did but you did it first! I'm older!"

"So you're mad … because you din't do it first?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Its just Spot strikes me as pretty fast aced guy"

"Well, he usually is"

"Oh that's sweet he 'respects' you." She said, grinning. She's got far too much dirt on me today.

"Yah what ever and speaking of him I'm with him remember? Not Midnight."

"I know."

"Well then can you cut it out you know I still have a thing for

Midnight."

"You do?!" she said, totally surprised.

"You din't know that?"

"No."

"Oh damn."

"I can't what to tell Spot."

"You won't!"

"I'm your little sister its kinda my job."

"Well... you can have a day off."

She laughed "You're the one who said it, a sisters job is never done."

"Damn it Flinch! This will screw everything up."

"Well... it sucks to be you."

A/N: Looks like a love triangle to me 8)


End file.
